


Kids

by Deannie



Series: Lord Stanley's Cup [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 2003 Stanley Cup Playoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam launched herself across the room, planting her feet defiantly as she faced her commander. This was just the final straw! "If you two don't cut this out, I'm... I'm going to request a transfer!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

"Daniel?" 

Jack O'Neill looked pointedly at his own pack, lying on the ground in the clearing they'd designated for their campsite. Carter sighed, damning Sergeant Davis for ever letting them know the results of that blasted hockey game on Thursday. This was never going to end, was it? 

"You're pushing it, Jack," Daniel growled back, picking up the pack and hefting it, with his own, as they headed for the Stargate. 

The colonel feigned innocence as only he could. "Hey! I'm not the one who made the bet." 

"I believe you are mistaken, O'Neill," Teal'c replied, slowing his stride to accommodate his strolling comrades. "I believe it was you yourself who suggested the payment in this case." 

"Thank you, Teal'c," Daniel responded archly, fighting the unwieldy weight of two packs. 

"Oh, but Daniel made the bet in the first place," O'Neill pointed out. "It's his fault." 

"It's Cloutier's fault," Daniel muttered under his breath. "Why we ever traded Aucoin for him..." 

Carter sighed again. "With all due respect, Colonel, will you two knock it off? You've been going at it like this for two days!" 

O'Neill smiled breezily. "Don't worry, Major. Once we get home and find out that Minnesota won game one in the finals, Daniel will have to shut up." 

"The Ducks probably wiped the floor with them," Daniel responded sullenly. 

"See!" the colonel announced, throwing out a hand to point out his partner in crime. "You won't have to deal with remarks like _that_ anymore." 

"It wasn't Daniel I was talking about," Carter whispered. "Sir." 

O'Neill gave her a mean look as she reached the DHD and began to dial, but Carter let it roll off her back. They were acting like children! Though, to be fair, she supposed she would have been as insufferable if the Broncos had actually made it more than a game into the playoffs this year. Thank God they were letting Griese go. 

The gate shimmered violently to life and Carter strode toward it purposefully. It meant home, safety--and a respite from Daniel and the colonel and their incessant squabbling! 

* * * 

"Major!" Sam stopped in the middle of the corridor as Janet Fraiser caught up to her. "How are you feeling? Did you guys run into any problems?" 

"Aside from the colonel and Daniel, you mean?" Sam bit back. Janet just raised an eyebrow at the irritation, and Sam felt herself begin to relax. "Hockey," she explained sourly. "Other than the two of them acting like twelve-year-olds, it went fine." She smiled reassuringly. "I think the virus didn't leave behind any lasting effects." 

Janet grinned... a little evilly, if Sam was reading her right. "The virus may not have, but I think you're not out of the woods yet." She ignored Sam's questioning gaze. "Come on, I'll walk you down to medical so we can check you out. And I still want another sample of blood." 

That comment derailed Sam's curiosity effectively. "Come on, Janet!" she protested, as they headed for the elevator. "You must have taken a pint already." 

Janet smirked as she pushed the button to call the car. "Oh, at least." She shrugged meanly. "Just call me your friendly neighborhood vampire." 

* * * 

Daniel and the colonel were seated on separate beds when Janet and Sam walked in, and Sam groaned at the tension outlined in O'Neill's jaw. If anything, the two men seemed _more_ at odds than they had on 378. Janet snorted in humor, and Sam finally turned on her, ready to demand an answer for the sudden escalation in the team's growing schism. 

"There's no way they can do it a third time, Jack," Daniel was saying patiently. Sam brought herself up short at the look of glee in his eyes. "Twice was a fluke." 

"Twice was talent, Daniel." O'Neill tried to glare at his archeologist around the medtech who was drawing blood. "And it's not like it's a three-one deficit this time. It's just one game." 

Sam sank down into her own exam bed with a keen sense of doom weighing her down. Davis was a dead man. He couldn't have waited to tell them the score until _after_ the debriefing? This was hell. It had to be. And it was never going to end... 

"But you still lost." 

Stop, Sam whispered in her head. Just... stop. 

"Yeah, well... Next time--" 

"Sir!" She launched herself across the room, planting her feet defiantly as she faced her commander. This was just the final straw! "If you two don't cut this out, I'm... I'm going to request a transfer!" 

O'Neill looked her up and down in surprise. "Major?" 

"You're acting like a couple of children, and I for one am sick of it!" 

"As am I." 

The trio turned toward the door to see the final member of SG-1 entering the room. 

"Come on, guys," Daniel started. "It's just--" 

"Hockey." Sam's one word shut her teammates down. "And if this is going to continue for the rest of the month, I'd rather be working on the Naquadria generator." 

"I, too, believe I could find something with which to better occupy my time." 

O'Neill looked from Teal'c to Sam and back again in shock, but the Major and the Jaffa held firm. 

"Well, _I_ was having fun," he grumbled meekly, dropping his eyes to contemplate his hands. 

" _Your_ team was winning--" 

"Daniel!" O'Neill barked. "You're not helping." 

Sam took a deep bolstering breath. "Friendly competition is all well and good, Colonel, but this is interfering with our ability to work as a team." 

"It is _not_ ," Daniel muttered, glancing at his own hands apprehensively as Sam stared him down. "We were just having fun," he whispered after a moment, a hint of whine in his voice. 

"Well the fun stops now," Sam ordered, heading back to her exam table and effectively putting an end to the discussion. 

Janet grinned as she began to check the major out. 

"Kids, huh?" she murmured, watching Daniel and Jack out of the corner of her eye as they grudgingly dissolved their latest wager. 

"Cassie seems like an angel in comparison." 

"Oh God, don't let _her_ hear you say that!" Janet commanded with a laugh. 

Sam watched her team, as Teal'c walked over to stand between the colonel and the archeologist, silencing any further hockey-related outbreaks. They were brats... But she supposed they were _her_ brats. 

She just had to hope that the Ducks were as good as they seemed to be. The sooner Minnesota was out of the playoffs the better, in her book. 

* * *  
The End


End file.
